dc_and_marvel_megaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Octopus
Doctor Otto Gunther Octavius (オットー・ギュンター・オクタビアス, Ottō Gyuntā Okutabiasu), also known as Doctor Octopus (ドクター・オクトパス, Dokutā Okutopasu), or nicknamed Doc Ock for short, or sometimes when he likes to call himself Master Planner, is a mad scientist and one of Spider-Man's and the Turtles' most formidable opponents. "Otto Octavius was weak. Call me.... Doctor Octopus!" :—Doctor Octopus. Appearance :Voice Actor: Peter MacNicol (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance As Otto Octavius Otto Octavius is a caucasian male with short small build, with brown hair and blue eyes, and has one of his inventions: a belt pack with 4 tentacles around his torso. He wore a green vest, with a yellow buttoned shirt underneath, a orange bowtie, a scientist coat, brown pants, brown shoes and sported glasses. As Doctor Octopus *Hair Color: Brown *Eye Color: Blue *Height: Not Known *Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Before he became the super villain Doctor Octopus, he was very timid and was willing to apologize for every little thing, in contrast to Norman Osborn. Relationships Friends/Allies * Taskmaster * Sinister Six ** Vulture ** Electro ** Shocker ** Sandman ** Rhino ** Mysterio ** Kraven the Hunter Family Neutral * Deadpool * Tri-Corp ** Ted Twaki ** Barney Stockman ** Baxter Stockman * OsCorp ** Norman Osborn Rivals * Shredder * Hum * Tombstone * Silvermane Enemies * Splinter * Leonardo * Raphael * Donatello * Michelangelo * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury ** Spider-Man ** White Tiger ** Nova ** Iron Fist ** Power Man * April O'Neil * Casey Jones * Leatherhead * Kraang Powers and Abilities While not having any superhuman powers of his own, Doctor Octopus's mechanical arms are extremely powerful and are made of radiation-resistant metal. However, they can be rendered non-functional once the power disc in his torso is either removed or depleted. Powers Abilities * Genius-Level Intellect: '''As a former scientist, Otto is very intelligent. * '''Engineering: Doctor Octopus is a brilliant engineer and inventor. * Leadership: Doctor Octopus is a superb strategist and a charismatic leader. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons * Mechanical tentacle arms: Dr. Octopus' features a four-set of tentacles on his back much like the ones his other versions have. though the tentacles, or "arms" as they've been more commonly called, are controlled via a micro chip which which has been in planted deep on/in the back of his head. The tentacles allow for multitasking and have a considerable ammount of superhuman strenth, never tiring as he tells Spider-Man and the Turtles in their first battle. However, during Octavius' first episode as Dr. Octopus, had a problem with maintaining power to his tentacles for prolonged periods of time, though he appears to have solved this problem by his next appearance. ** Super Strength: ** Super mobility: ** Electrocuting tasers: ** Saw blades: Transportation Gallery History Past Having once worked for Tri-Corp with Baxter's younger brother, led by Dr. Ted Twaki, Dr. Otto Octavius became the lead scientist for its competitor, OsCorp. Octavius recommended Adrian to give his ideas of his flight tech system to Norman. Synopsis See also External links *Doctor_Octopus Wikipedia *Doctor_Octopus Marvel Database Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:OsCorp Category:Scientists Category:Marvel Universe Characters